1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dryer, and more particularly to a condensed water storing apparatus of a dryer for storing the condensed water generated when a hot and humid air passing through a drying drum passes through a condenser.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a drum dryer is a household appliance for drying a subject by blowing heated air generated by an electric heater or a gas burner into a drum so that moisture remained in the subject is evaporated.
In detail, the drum dryer is classified into a condensation type and a ventilation type. In more detail, the condensation drum dryer conducts the drying procedure so that the air introduced into the drying drum is not discharged out but circulated in the dryer. In addition, the ventilation drum dryer is configured so that the air introduced in the drum is discharged out after absorbing moisture from the subject.
In addition, the ventilation drum dryer is classified into a gas type and an electric type according to the kind of heater that heats air introduced into the drum. In detail, the gas dryer is configured so that a heater for heating air introduced in the drying drum has components such as a funnel, an igniter and a flame sensor, and gas is combusted in the funnel. The heat generated from the combusted gas heats the air introduced in the drying drum. In addition, the electric dryer is configured so that a heater for heating air introduced in the drying drum has a heat wire wound several times. If power is applied, the heater generates heat, and the heat generated in the heater is transferred to the air passing through the heater to heat the air at high temperature, and the heated air is introduced in the drum to dry a subject.
Meanwhile, in case of the aforementioned condensation dryer, the circulation air passing through the condenser exchanges heat with external air to generate condensed water. In addition, the generated condensed water is stored in a condensed water storing tank, and the condensed water is then discharged out by means of a pump or moved to a condensed water storing apparatus mounted in the dryer. If the condensed water storing apparatus is fully filled with the condensed water, a user directly throws the condensed water away.
Operation of the condensation dryer is well described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,196, filed by the applicant of this invention, so it is not described in detail here.
Here, if a user does not recognize that the condensed water storing apparatus mounted to the related art dryer is fully filled with the condensed water so that the condensed water is overflowed, the overflowed condensed water is flowed out in front of the dryer. In addition, the leaked condensed water is flowed down along a front surface of the dryer, and then wets the floor.
In addition, the condensed water storing apparatus fully filled with the condensed water may be too heavy for a weak person such as an aged person or a child to carry, so he/she may drop the condensed water storing apparatus on the floor while carrying it. Thus, there is a need for a structure that ensures a user to safely grip the condensed water storing apparatus.